Various methods can be employed to extract precious metals, such as gold and silver, from ores. One such extraction method involves the use of a lixiviant, such as a cyanide-based substance. However, refractory precious metal ores are often encased in a matrix that is resistant to such lixiviants. Gold, silver and precious metal ores containing micron scale or smaller sized particulate gold, silver or other precious metal encased in an extraction lixiviant-resistant mineral matrix often have yields too low for cost effective implementation.